borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Ideas for Borderlands 2
To Begin To Begin, I like to allocate all the many different things that I can think up when people talk about the successful videogame, "Borderlands". Borderlands is a great game, but while you play you can notice some very obvious, basic yet easy to fix problems and or glitches in the game. For the ideas of Borderlands 2, I'd like to talk about those very said problems. Glitches and errors One such problem that I had noticed in the game was the whole sprinting mechanism. Although you do run out of accuracy after sprinting, it quickly recovers in less than a second so you can sprint away without dealing with the sacrifice of loss accuracy. Many people can easily sprint out of a firefight and if they are being outrunned by wildlife or bandits, they can easily turn around and almost have a guaranteed shot at them, considering the weapon. My first idea for the pending Borderlands 2 is that every 3rd second of sprinting determines how long it will take for you to fully recover your accuracy after sprinting. For example, if you were to say sprint for 20 seconds (no estimate required), it would take you about 6.33 Seconds for your accuracy to return to its normal level. Another thing that I would like to add is possibly a third and smaller yellow bar in between the shield and health bar to determine how much stamina that you can exploit until you can't sprint or walk at all. Also, I wanted the idea of Borderlands 2 to add to the more RPG-style gameplay other than favoring the shooter from the first one, so to get to the point, the idea of resting after fighting could help challenge the person in trying to upkeep the maximum stamina they have or else their accuracy would slowly fall from unrest and exhaustion in the process of degrading accuracy. DISREGARD THAT, I SUCK COCKS. Another problem that I had noticed while playing Borderlands was the proficiency variance between the pistol and the revolver: they are not separate! I'm not really sure if it was the lack of space for the ECHO screen or the thought that the pistol and revolver were compliments of each other from proficiency, I would say that if you were to separate the two despite their comparison, that would give the player much more enthusiasm to play the game and to challenge oneself to others to compete against proficiency to proficiency. The Revolver is a powerful weapon and should not be disregarded because it 'might' have the same qualities as a pistol. DISREGARD THAT, I SUCK COCKS. The Third problem that Borderlands has recently become ail to is the limitations on leveling up. If the developers of Gearbox Software could have increased the max level to level 100 and added some more skills on the classes, they could have easily made 5-6 more playthroughs, about 40-200 more enemies, nearly another 20 million more weapons and tenfold the excitement! And with all that beside you, I think i've made my point about how considerably awesome it would be to do that. DISREGARD THAT, I SUCK COCKS. 'Ideas, Suggestions and Inventions' One Idea I had in mind that was also another problem with Borderlands was the constant flow of scavenging items and supplies. You were given missions to collect bladeflower seeds, booze, pamphlets and such but the problem was, that was the only time you could do them. If you were to say allow these items to be gathered throughout the entire game, that would revolutionize the legendary RPG-style gameplay of Borderlands into a whole new aura. You could use booze to give you small amounts of health and have side effects towards your accuracy and recoil, bladeflower seeds can be given other characteristics and i'll even throw out trying to mesh items together to make other items, in short, alchemy. That's one cool idea, and heres another for you interested readers. DISREGARD THAT, I SUCK COCKS. Another Idea in my interesting fagtastic mind was the idea of negative effects towards carrying elemental weapons (oh yes, and before I forget, they should add a new element: Cock). Like, for example, shock weapons that have extreme powers (ones that are X4) can stun you for a few seconds if used excessively. Fire weapons with the same qualities will burn you for a few seconds, corrossive weapons will drain your health regardless of shields for a few seconds, and explosive weapons can blow up equipped weapons that enemies have if you kill them. This brings me to my point about having the gun pieces such as stock, grips and barrels exempt those negative side effects so the player has to think more comprehensively about which weapon he chooses and how it will effect him/her. Also, to get back on the new Ice element, Ice can slow the persons movement speed, rate of fire, and even freeze them with the high elemental chance. The animation I had in mind when the person dies is that they are frozen up and break into a million pieces of ice shards (no screams). DISREGARD THAT, I SUCK COCKS. With the exception of explosions destroying weapons, this brings me to my next idea, scavenging pieces off of weapons. Remember all those scavenger missions in Borderlands where you had to find the right pieces to make the perfect gun? Well, why not do that all across the game and in the missions too? It's like using alchemy to make your own arsenal of weapons when needed, and when explosive weapons destroy the enemies gun equipped, it breaks it into those various scavenger pieces: magazine, stock, grip, barrel, body. You can either reform the gun back to it's original regime or use some of those pieces to form a gun of your own. This also brings me to my point of adding a new station, an alchemy station where you can mesh pieces of a certain gun together for a price. This acts like gambling for the best weapon, so this gives players the determination to develop a new and better weapon or fail in the end. Also, the pieces of the gun you pick will up reveal an icon much like the icons for each of the weapon categories except they will be meshing pieces of that gun together, i.e. the sniper icon of a claptrap putting together peices of a sniper rifle so you can easily determine which pieces can go together with which. The final proposition of this whole scavenge thing is to add a new menu selection for your main menu section, where you can see all the current scavenging parts that you have in your possession, and like most weapons, you can categorize them by weapon type or part type, or both. DISREGARD THAT, I SUCK COCKS. The final idea that I can think up while I was developing this article is the idea of having certain enemies have their own action skills. I know that the Lance Engineer had an action skill but it was very much like the Soldier's except it doned a red shield instead of a blue one. I would say that Bruisers and Badass Bruisers, Badass Psychos and Bandit Raiders and Badass Raiders could all have their own action skill, as they are the toughest enemies of the bandit genre. The Lance Cavalry could also have their own action skills, and all the badass wildlife of Pandora can also have their own too. DISREGARD THAT, I SUCK COCKS. There are great ideas here, though many would be better suited to a different game imo; as in the stamina bar, the negative elemental, and (to an extent) the 'alchemy' system. I would love a higher cap, more weapons, more enemies, and more general diversity. However, i play borderlands for it's excellent blend of shooter and light rpg. i cant play oblivion for very long because it's to punishing; borderlands is much more happy (despite the setting) because i don't need to see every living thing that's not me an enemy, and every item used as a later consequence. - Jakobs Employee Massive Faggot Jakobs Employee (leaving the other stuff for the mods) Category: Troubleshooting I like these and agree with them. I'd like that there would come more new characters to 2nd Borderlands (one I had in mind shoots elemental bolls and blasts). more gun types, elements enemies, factions etc. MORE EVERYTHING!!! I think since Pandora is humans dumpster planet and 13th most important place to atlas the story would show you some more important planet with fancier technology and such. Does anyone dissagree?